


Underwear

by ddoni



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 忒修斯永远不会把纽特送给他的礼物向他们二人以外的任何人展示。





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> 女士内衣，大腿袜，肛塞与乳交提及。无插入性描写。  
> xjb乱吠罢辽。

忒修斯的第一件内衣来自麻瓜伦敦一处漂亮的橱窗，很轻薄，软，服帖的被他穿在衬衫里。纽特要想看见它，得先帮忒修斯脱下大衣，解开马甲，再一粒粒把衬衫扣子解开。这不是说他一直期待忒修斯会穿着她，但纽特的确乐于在自己和忒修斯坦诚相见前，忒修斯用他送的丝绸把自己包装成一份礼物。

他有时会先打个招呼：“又见面了，小姑娘，你有没有想念我？”

“纽特！”

忒修斯看上去差不多是有点恼羞成怒了。

他来接纽特回去，工作后他们每个月会抽一天回家里陪妈妈吃晚餐，妈妈总会留他们住一晚。忒修斯没想到纽特要在这儿——他们长大的地方——扒掉他的裤子。

“别太过分了。”他低声说。

纽特点点头。几缕头发垂在眼前，看不真切似的，纽特向前走了一步，忒修斯于是又警告的叫他停下。纽特才不怕他。

“你穿着……”年轻人问，目光闪烁着。和他的念头一样，声音轻且犹豫，如同一阵烟雾，“你穿着她一整天吗？”

忒修斯的呼吸突然急促起来。“你说呢？”

他把问题抛了回去。纽特既没有对他施石化咒，也没锁上他的房间门，从纽特叫他想逃开的视线下离开并不费什么功夫，可他的整个身体都在出汗，一层又一层，灯光就把在袜子露出的上面的汗湿的大腿照出迷离的昏黄。瞧吧，忒修斯，笔挺的西裤下面穿着一条长长的吊带袜。

他的皮鞋上堆着西裤，然后纽特的目光慢慢爬过纤细的小腿，圆润的大腿，塑料扣子尾端系着一截松紧带子，挂着乳白色的丝袜，在大腿根处扣住另一件织物。

糟糕的是纽特在选购礼物时尴尬得快被巧舌如簧的女店员打趣得站不住脚，忒修斯只比纽特大上几岁，没有因此就长出铜墙铁壁的脸皮。那蕾丝的内裤或许根本就不能被称为是任何一种的裤子，它根本没有哪一块布料是为裆部准备的。要是没有勾着袜子的几个扣儿，忒修斯根本说不准那玩意会不会从他的屁股上直接升到胸膛底下。可他还是穿着了。在那风风火火冲出去惩奸除恶的傲罗精致优雅的三件套下面穿着性感迷人的蕾丝内衣，谁会知道呢？

毫无疑问，忒修斯在路过家养小精灵安置办公室的时候就不该进去问纽特要不要一起回去。他那个人前木讷寡言的弟弟照样不喜欢他的拥抱，所以才报复似的将手伸进忒修斯的大衣下面，在胸口摸了一圈。忒修斯，纽特那时的喘息好像还湿漉漉的徘徊在忒修斯的耳边，尽管他其实什么也没从马甲上摸出来。忒修斯，我喜欢你的胸部。纽特这么说，他完全达到了他的目的——忒修斯在接下来的整段路上就没停下来过在脑海中描绘一双纽特的手，它们爬过他被包覆在衣服下的每寸皮肤。

他的阴茎滴着水，在毫无遮掩的双腿间，被纽特的目光如有实质的抚过，翘的更厉害了。

纽特让他站着。然后青年走到他的面前，手掌放在忒修斯的腰上。“上面也穿着吗，忒修斯？”他提问。那个几乎光着屁股的男人难以抑制的呜咽一声，抬起手抓住了纽特的小臂，“别闹了，把门锁上，我不想等会妈送来杯茶的时候发现我正朝你摇着屁股。”忒修斯说。

纽特保证着：“不会的，不会的。嘘，安静点。”

这毫无诚意的几个字儿可能转眼就被纽特忘在了脑后，从下数解开四粒扣子，他的手掌就能抚过傲罗的腰背，忒修斯还没到三十岁，皮肤仍然光滑紧致，攀附着肌肉骨骼，呼吸带动着腹部让纽特感觉到这是一副充满力量的好身体，可是等会他就要在床上破碎不堪的因为男人的阴茎哭叫出声了。

比他高上一点的男人任由纽特的手从髋骨滑到柔软的臀部，纽特揉捏着，侧过头吮吻傲罗的侧脸，衔着下颌角处薄薄的皮肤啮咬，把湿漉漉的水迹留在忒修斯的侧颈上。他们之间的距离近到忒修斯不停吐着水的阴茎把清亮的液体蹭到纽特身上。纽特打他，所以他要躲，快乐的把越发兴奋的阴茎顶在纽特身上，低低的叫出声来。妈可能会听到的，天啊，他们至少应该先施隔音咒。"Slut"，纽特这么叫忒修斯，他此刻比那个惯于发号施令的傲罗更威严。忒修斯的脸红了，像个真正的荡妇一样，他轻声喃喃，额头抵在纽特额角：“干我吧，纽特，我受够了……”

“帮帮你自己。”

纽特的手指在傲罗臀缝间滑动着，充满暗示性的说。

纽特会毁了他的衬衫的。忒修斯在纽特的巴掌清脆的落下时咬着下唇这么想着，照纽特说的办他们都能痛快点，于是他跪下了，圆润的臀部翘起一点，纽特的手指顺着忒休斯的手臂上去，最后落在他的侧脸，拇指从切齿下解救了那片丰润的下唇。

这是彻底把底下那处留给忒修斯的意图，年长的斯卡曼德有点害臊，指尖碰到通常是纽特去打开的地方，这让他颤抖。纽特喜欢把最喜欢的留在后面，到现在都没有碰过他上面的内衣，纽特回过神来这么干以后，他的弟弟迟早会像头野兽一样撕开最后那三颗扣子，一口咬断他风纪扣下边的喉咙。

但是纽特没有。忒修斯只是被拉住扯了一半的领带，被迫的抬起头，他一手撑着地毯，看向衣冠楚楚的兄弟。纽特的脸也有点红，询问忒修斯是否已经为自己扩张好了。他按着忒修斯的肩俯身去看，忒修斯咬着牙分开手指撑开一个不住翕合的洞，不甘示弱似的回应让纽特笑了起来。“我有一个新的礼物送给你。”他说。

 

那玩意冰凉不说，过于粗的中段也叫他涨涨的十分不适。“把它拿出去，”忒修斯抱着纽特的头轻声哼哼着，拱着腰把阴茎顶向伏在他身上的男人，企图获得一点快慰。纽特埋头咬着他样子也让忒修斯有些难耐——“你花了多少功夫在腹肌上？”纽特岔开话题，手掌在柔软的内衣下面握住了忒修斯软软的乳肉，指缝间漏下挺立的乳粒，它们湿哒哒的，被隔着浅色的蕾丝和纯白的衬衫咬住、舔舐，直至唾液也打湿了那两层不了，硬硬的凸显出来。纽特用力揉捏着，手背被内衣的底部勒出一道红痕。他称赞忒修斯：“你很软。”

忒修斯偏过了头：“你只是想取笑我。为了讨你欢心、又不愿让人瞧出身材走形，我花功夫在这上面，哈，你分明得意的很。”

纽特听得出忒修斯的抱怨。他的兄长向外渗出透明前液的老二随着顶起的胯蹭着他的胃，柔软的奶子被他像揉面团一样玩弄，屁股里只有个卡住他的玻璃制品，所以忒修斯当然可以抱怨。纽特撑起身体吻上忒修斯的嘴巴，一个要把彼此拆吃入腹般的亲吻过后，他从忒修斯双腿间爬了出来，一粒粒解开最后两个扣子，纽特跨坐在忒修斯身上，拉着忒修斯的手，按在他西裤下鼓胀的性器之上。“一点赘肉也无损你的体面，何况还会有人看见你的裸体吗？”他在忒修斯拉开拉链时低声说，“只有我。”

“只有你，但你是个在男人身上寻找乳房的变态。”

傲罗的目光在纽特身上逡巡。“那么你为什么没锻炼出两块胸肌？”纽特回击道。

忒修斯攥了一把手中的阴茎。“我曾经有。是一个小男孩哀求我……”

纽特连脖子都红了，随便用用忒修斯哪个指甲缝里的智慧都能猜到纽特在想什么。然后事实证明忒修斯没有想错，纽特跪立起来好更方便的把还在忒修斯手掌中的阴茎凑到忒修斯面前，忒修斯知道纽特在等他张开嘴巴。

好在忒修斯尚有一副不错的骨架，没有因为纽特坐在他的肋骨上就倒毙在他的床上，居高临下的看着仰躺的忒修斯，纽特从男人的额头上拨开一缕头发，送上前来的阴茎在忒修斯唇间留下咸湿的气息。

“你可以选。”忒修斯慢吞吞的撸动手中的阴茎，伸出舌尖飞快的舔过顶端，顿了顿说。

他的目光与纽特的在半空对撞，青年的身体里正涌起他十分熟悉的欲望，叫他不住收缩起夹着不久前才被纽特塞进一枚剔透的小玩意的肠壁。纽特看见忒修斯的手指勾住了内衣的下摆，把那两片薄薄的布提到了锁骨下头。

他的哥哥推抵着一侧的乳肉。忒修斯看起来是粉的——他的胸口被纽特掐出的手印没这么快就消失，齿痕也泛着红，浅褐色的乳粒叫人忍不住生出蹂躏他的欲望，忒修斯的目光却像是他正在从纽特处夺回主动权。

手肘撑着他的床，忒修斯抬高了身体，盯住了那个眼神开始闪躲的年轻人，在中间被挤出来的沟壑蹭着他。

“你这小怪胎。来试试我能不能夹住你。”


End file.
